Tough love
by 198fun in da sun
Summary: The PC has been kicked out by their parents something about no responsibility they are forced to live in the real world in a (brace yourself) apartment YIKES!. Kinda hard to get a penthouse without daddy's money.
1. Chapter 1

New fan fic I'm still going to update queen b but until then enjoy;).

"Wait I can't live here anymore!, why are we moving?"

Massie asked staring into her moms eyes.

" no your dad and I think you need to be a little more understanding with money" Kendra said to massie taking a seat.

"Hunh"

"Mass darling you go shopping almost everyday of the year and its not like your buying little things ether!, when you buy 10 designer outfits adding up to 2,000 $ a day it starts to add up and well hon it's costly very costly" Kendra explained. She looked around the room designer bed spreads carpets and curtains what was the point of massie spending all of their money !.

" okay and I most certainly do nawt do tjmax I just want the best clothes no matter what the price it keeps me looking my best" massie said sternly she was definetly not going to start shopping at some off named brand in some chain store i mean come awn mega eww.

" listen I get that it cost a lot but whatever were rich so what does it even matter. In this world designer clothing separates you from low life's and poor people but we have money and im gonna show it!" Massie finished secretly ah-doring herself for her logic of what clothing represents. She walked over to her closet and locked it "what if she wants me to give them back or donate them better safe than sorry right?".

" massie you don't have any MONEY!".

" WHAT ARE WE POOR OMG HOW WHA-"

"Your father has money and he is letting you use his money it's not yours he owns it he because he earned it and all you earned is the last name and that didn't require much; we are a family and we share things equally but when one member feels the need to use thousands of dollars a week it's unfair especially when we're the ones paying for it."

Massie looked to her feet she always thought of the money as hers because it was her name on the credit card nawt her dads; but they can't just cut me off like that when you give me a credit card you say here spend what you want. Not once did I ever pay the bill for it or work for the money I used but im the child the money is supposed to be mine just as much as theirs.

" I don't get it you never said there was a limit and yo can't give me one now" she argued.

"Yes but to think with the education were paying 75,000$ a year for you to get you'd have a little common sense on how much money is too much to be spending" Kendra replied annoyed.

"celeberties buy all designer clothes all the time sometimes more than 4,000$ a day! I have the right to do that to!" Massie spat back why can't I buy the same clothes they do I'm same as them!.

" no they have the right because they got off of their butts and did something they earned that money you earned nothing and you do nothing and you spend all of our money to make yourself look good and were just here to pay for it for you WRONG were sick of it you can carry your own weight from now on. She wasn't the least bit gentle when you are massie dosnt take you seriously she lies to your face okay I learned my lesson I get it and then goes right back to her old ways.

" when you get older when you graduate collage were not paying for your dream house or your personal driver your credit card bills medical appointments none of it because you have to start living your life and survive with your own money you earn with your own job. Massie felt her stomach not she never thought of the reality in it all her dads fortune was his and after she was 18 it no longer even had to pay her health insurance because she has to learn to carry on with her life after that.

" I always planned on dads fortune being there for me" she whispered to herself.

" we'll it's not you grow up so you can make something of yourself but you are going to go into dept the second you do so starting next week you will be living in an apartment with a job" Kendra said

" you will provide your own food, you will pay your own bills and you will pay your rent all by yourself and I suggest you take this seriously because we will not be there when you fall." Kendra instructed massie was going to need all the help she could to stop that habit of daddy's money is mine I earned it by being born.

"What!" This can't be happening why would they kick me out like that I'm only 16!.

" start packing every thing. We will pay for the movers but not one thing more we've payed ten times the amount any parents should on one child's lifetime". With that she left massie looking shocked and abandoned.

Yess first chapter sorry its short but I had my summer reading chapter 2 will be longer though review what do you think?


	2. Moving out

"EHMAHGAWD " Massie yelled she looked around her room it was filled with boxes. She jumped out of her bed crushing her favorite duvet sheets.

"What the heck!" She yelled angry lit at the sight of her new cashmere sweaters in an unkempt heap. She took up the crushed fabrics.

"What the heck is going awn!" She said looking around everything she owned was packed away I drab disorderly piles of boxes.

"MoM!" Massie yelled angrily into the intercom. No answer. After waiting a while she stomped down stairs.

" mom!" She huffed angrily. Kendra continued too cut her omelette.

"Good morning Massie" she said to her plate.

" umm hullo bad morning why are all of my stuff in boxes!?" She screeched.

"Do not raise your voice and we told you that you were moving out" Kendra said casually.

"YEAH B-" Massie instantly stopped herself she knew that if she said "I didn't think you actually meant it" she would be kicked out faster than kuh-laire's keds.

" we told you last week now go get dressed we leave in 1 hour" Kendra said to her mug. Massie deserved this she wasn't being a bad mother; whe she turns twenty two were not paying her bills for her. And the worst thing is not making your child grow up.

"I can't believe their actually doing this bean !" Massie said to her black pug. Like seriously I'm turning sixteen in a week and they just kicked me out she thought t herself."I'm never talking to them ever".

* * *

Massie watched as the neighbor hoods passed by. "What if this apartment is a pice of junk and I'm the girl that has to fix it up after getting kicked out for not paying rent" she thought her parents were really doing this what if she got killed in an apartment fire after trying to cook. "OMG WAIT A SEC THIS COULD BE KRISTENS APARTMENT BUILDING SHE CAN TOTALLY HOOK ME UP !" Massie said in her mind she refused to talk out loud it was her way of letting her parents know that they were never going to be forgiven.

" we're here" Kendra sang as if they bought a new vaca home and had finally arrived. was this moment happy for her? Why were her parents being so mean. Massie didn't make a sound she sat there angrily with bean.

" get out" Kendra said running out of patience. Massie stepped out and held bean in her arms.

" hello this must be miss block" a tall lady with straight brown hair greeted the family.

"Goodbye" Massie said waving and smiling sweetly.

"Now I know it's hard but your parents have enrolled you in a great Program for girls like you" the lady smiled. Massie gripped bean a little tighter GLU what happens to my pfriends do I still go to OCD.

"So Massie any questions?" The lady asked her lips had gloss on them and so did her teeth ewww first impressions were everything and her was bombing claire & cams relationship bombing.

A"Where's my apartment" she said as if it wasn't a question.

* * *

"This is where you'll be living for the next 3 months" the lady said showing Massie her apartment it had two bedrooms one bathroom and a kitchenette with a small dining area.( listings/163664) she looked around this place needed some major redecorating she thought to herself.

"It's totally un acceptable I have to repaint and decorate" Massie said aloud.

"Massi-" Kendra started to remind her daughter.

"Ughh I have to buy new carpeting" Massie said typing all her request into her palm pilot. She made a reminder to book an appointment with angé for interior design. She looked up once she had finished to find all eyes on her.

"What" she said annoyed.

"Well as long as you pay for it all" the lady joked. Massie stopped smiling remembering why she was here in the first place. Every detail made her want to barf why did they hate her?.

"Well Massie hon this is it" William sighed leaning in to hug Massie only to be pushed away. The rain was already starting to drizzle the wind was starting to pick up causing her hair to brush across her face.

"Come on mass don't do that ; I love you" Kendra said with compassion. She leaned in for a hug as the wind started blowing her hair into her eyes. "Ughhh spare me" Massie mumbled to herself as she turned around "bitch" she said as she started to strutt twards her new living arrangement leaving her mother still pulling hair out of her eyes as she talked to herself thinking Massie was still there. Massie secretly loved the wind for this bean got scared and ran into Massies small apartment like house.

"Ha ha sorry this wind is crazy" Kendra said. She took a deep breath.

"So mass I just want you to know I l-" she stopped and opened her eyes when she heard a door slam. She opens her eyes to see a black lot with no one there she sighed to herself.

"Kendra honey!" William said pulling up to her "get in" he said opening the door. She climbed in and closed the door.

"Your gonna miss her huh bean?" She said to the black leather seat. She reached her hand across to pet her only to find a cold leather seat.

"Williams where's bean?!"

" don't worry Massie probably took her"

"Stop". She got out of the car and stomped to Massies door witch was unlocked .  
"Massie where is bean!" She huffed.

"What the heck are you going awn about?"

"You don't have-" she looked around there was no sign of her.

"Oh m-"

"You kick me out to live on my own with no money and no support then you lose my fucking dog!" Massie yelled she had never cursed at her mother before ,she slammed the door .

"Massie!" Kendra yelled hoping she would open the door this was going to be a long three months.

"This is so not over if you give me up you dont's gets Massie back baby"Massie said to bean.

Review please :)


End file.
